Le prix de l'éveil
by blue-a-dream
Summary: Le passé de Blue. Fic reliè au monopole! La descente aux enfers de la jeune fille sous le regard amusé de Ni. Encore un mélodrame sur le desespoir et l'inexistense. Qui en veux? XD


Fan fics : saiyuki

Thème : death fic – one shot

SAIYUKI : comment pété une série avec un papier et un crayon ! « Le prix de l'éveil » 

Lieu : monde de saiyuki passé alternatif/Tenjiku - Togenkyo

Du plus loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours était seule. Le premier souvenir que j'ai c'est une rue dont les dalles sont couvertes de boue. Je ne devait pas être bien grande car je ne parvenait à voir des passants que leurs chaussures pleine de terre frôler mon corps. Pour eux je n'étais qu'une sale gamine, une emmerdeuse qui au milieu de toute cette agitation rester immobile à attendre…

Attendre quoi ? Attendre le sauveur ? Quelqu'un qui viendra m'aider ?

Mais mon sauveur, cette homme qui me pris dans ses bras et m'emmena loin de la misère ne m'offrit pas une vie belle et lumineuse comme dans les livres de contes ! Il ne me donna pas de beaux vêtements brodés d'or, il ne me couva pas d'un regard tendre pendant que je jouait innocemment dans un jardin.

Non…

Cette homme m'offrit une épée et m'initia à son maniement. Il m'expliqua comment contrôler ma capacité de régénération. Il m'escorta jusque dans les sous-sols froid et sombre de son laboratoire. Qui devint le leurs. A eux. Ces scientifiques en blouses blanches, visages mornes et lunettes parfaitement nettoyer.

Mais j'étais malgré tout reconnaissante à cette homme de m'avoir sortit de la boue de cette ruelle. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment comment, je ne me souviens que du pourquoi…

**..:°:..**

Cela faisait quelques années que je vivais avec Ukoku Sanzo. C'était un haut moine du bouddhisme, le maître d'un sutra et le grand penseur du temple où nous habitions lui, moi et Ren. C'était le plus jeune bonze de sa génération, il avait les cheveux noirs et portait des lunettes toujours impeccablement nettoyer. Mais tout cela n'a que peu d'importance. Toutes ces indications étaient si dénué d'importance pour moi que je ne les voyais presque pas. Un beau jour, il vînt nous annoncer notre départ alors que je m'entraînais avec Ren. Ren n'a jamais maîtriser le corps à corps, alors il fuyait sans cesse dès que je l'approchais…Ca en était presque agaçant.

Ukoku : Les enfants nous devons y aller.

Moi : Maître…Sommes nous vraiment obligés d'y aller ?

Ukoku : Pourquoi poses-tu une question dont tu connais la réponse…Crois-tu que c'est une interrogation qui vaille la peine d'être posé ? Ne t'inquiètes donc pas de ça mon petit rat.

Je n'ai jamais pu supporter son sourire. C'est quelque chose que j'ai remarqué il y a quelques temps. Comme ce surnom, ce sale surnom qu'il m'a donné… « Mon petit rat de laboratoire ». Pourquoi cela me fait-il donc aussi froid dans le dos à chaque fois que je l'entends ?

Je ramasse mes affaires et jette un regard à Ren qui s'est accroché à Ukoku. Ren est un orphelin qui a abordé Ukoku dans la rue en lui demandant de l'acheter. Il a le contour de son œil droit brûler au second degrés, je n'ai jamais vraiment su par quoi…Et d'ailleurs à quoi cela m'avancerait-il de le savoir ? Et si vivre dans l'obscurantisme nous aider à mieux vivre ? Nous nous entendons bien tout les deux même s'il est parfois trop insistant en voulant sans cesse que je joue avec lui. Comme si j'avais le temps de jouer.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée un dragon volant viens nous chercher. Un yokais de grande taille en descend et nous invite à chevaucher un autre dragon qui se trouvait là Ren et moi. Ren est instable, il ne sait pas contrôler ses sentiments et c'est donc moi qui conduit l'animal jusqu'au château d'Hoto. A peine se profile-t-il à l'horizon que déjà j'ai envie de retourner en arrière. C'est la première chose en 15 ans dont j'ai eu envie. Je n'avais jamais eu envie de rien auparavant et là…Ce château aux tours noirs et entourer de désert me donner l'envie de fuir.

Nous nous posons sur la terrasse du bâtiment. Tout est sombre, noir, pas un rayons de soleil ne passe à travers les nuages comme si tout cela n'était qu'illusion immobile, mirage morbide où le sable est gris et le ciel noir. Bien vite des petites servantes yokais en kimonos apparaissent. Elles ne cessent de se courber devant nous en montrant le chemin. Lui aussi je m 'en souviens, de ce chemin s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres…Les câbles courent sur les murs, les lumières vacillent alors que le vent s'engouffre en même temps que nous. Partout des incantations et des Jufus sont déchirés. Des anciennes incantation, puissante magie brisé d'un coup de cutter. La triste victoire du monde moderne. Nous arrivons dans une immense salle dont la vision me glace le sang. Mon corps s'immobilise et je ne peux faire un pas de plus. Devant moi se dresse une gigantesque statue de fer. Une statue d'où sortes des câbles et des fils, une formidable puissance est abrité dans cette armure de métal dont le possesseur est sans doute endormie.

Ukoku : Que fais-tu Micha ?

Je ne peux plus bouger. Je ne peux détourner mon regard de l'imposant monstre de métal dont la puissance me clou sur place. J'ai l'impression que je vais sombrer dans la folie tant cette force m'écrase, ma gorge est sèche et mes paupières refusent de privés mes yeux de la vision d'une apocalypse prochaine s'offrant à eux. Tant de sang, la vision d'un monde rouge et noir. De la boue partout, cette boue que j'ai fuit recouvrant le monde et les cadavres amoncelés.

« Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas !»

J'arrive enfin à me retourner. Une femme en yukata bleuté se tient derrière moi, un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

« Tu l'a sentie n'est ce pas ? La puissance de Gyumaho. »

Je ne peux répondre. Encore sous le choc de la vision que je viens d'avoir : le monde, ce monde à feu et à sang implorant la statue de calmer son appétit féroce et sa colère fatale.

Ukoku : Dame Gyokumen Cochue.

Mon maître arrive alors près d'elle et se prosterne en lui baisant la main. Les servantes de cette femme continue de brosser son yukata tandis que l'une d'elle apporte à sa maîtresse sur un coussin rouge un petit coffret de bois d'où elle sort un éventail.

Jamais je n'ai vu mon maître faire la révérence à qui que ce soit, c'est plutôt même le contraire. Pourquoi donc ce Sanzo courbe-t-il l'échine devant elle ?

Pousser par une obéissance quasiment encré dans ma chair, je m'incline à mon tour suivit de Ren. J'ai toujours était obéissante, on m'a toujours dit ce que je devais faire et je m'en suis toujours remis à ces ordres. Ce sont mes mantras quotidien, ma religion dont je ne peux me défaire, où les dieux se multiplie tels les troubles et les blessures en moi.

Cochue : Mon cher professeur je vois que vous êtes enfin arrivé.

Sur ces mots elle se dirigea vers la statue où elle s'assit sur un trône fais de bois et d'or. Ses servantes petites et craintives la suivirent avec d'infini précautions.

Cochue : Mais qui sont ces enfants ?

Ukoku : Ce sont mes élèves.

Cochue : Laquelle est-ce ?

Ukoku : Micha approche-toi.

Un frisson me parcourut la colonne vertébrale lorsque mon nom résonna dans la salle. Je me relevais et m'approchais du trône de Cochue. Son regard ce posa sur moi de façon avide. La dernière personne qui m'a regardé comme cela, avec ce sourire malsain, c'était Ukoku. Un pressentiment me serra le cœur. Comment se pouvait-il…Comment tout cela pouvait-il exister ? Comment tous ces fils, toute cette orgie de métal pouvait exister ?

_Crois-tu que c'est une interrogation qui vaille la peine d'être posé ?_

Non bien sûr…Aucune question ne sortant de ma bouche ne vaut la peine, aucune pensée, aucune de mes pensées chaotiques et vide de sens ne vaut la peine d'exister.

Cochue : C'est toi qui a le pouvoir de te régénérer ?

Moi : Oui madame.

Cochu : Voyons ne soyons pas si formelle chère enfant ! Tu peux m'appeler Gyokumen ! Nous serons amenés à nous voir souvent le sais-tu ?

Non je ne le sais pas. Non je ne le sais pas car je n'ai jamais rien su d'important dans ma vie même si cela me concerné directement. Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi mes parents m'ont abandonné, je n'ai jamais su comment je me suis retrouvé dans la rue, je ne sait pas comment j'ai atterri chez maître Ukoku mais je commence à discerner pourquoi.

Cochue : Vous ne lui avez donc pas expliqué Nî ?

Ukoku : A quoi aurait donc servi de lui expliquer ?

Cochue :Vous avez raison après tout à quoi bon.

Une jolie poupée en porcelaine. Voilà ce que je suis. Je les écoutent parler de moi sans comprendre, sans vouloir comprendre. Car j'ai comme le sentiment d'avoir compris tout depuis le début. Je crois que j'étais né pour arriver ici, pour servir leurs intérêts, né…pour être un rat de laboratoire.

**..:°:..**

J'ai appris des choses dans ce château. Appris que Ukoku Sanzo ne doit plus répondre qu'au nom de « Proffeseur Nî » et « maître », que mon corps allait servir pour l'apocalypse, que je ne sortirais plus jamais d'ici. Je devrais crier, hurler, pleurer et m'opposer à ce que l'on décide de ma vie ainsi mais je ne suis pas courageuse, pas lâche non plus…je suis…là pour ça.

Comme l'avait prédit Gyokumen, je la voit souvent. Je passe mes journées à dormir dans les sous-sols. Tout les jours c'est la même chose, j'arrive, ils m'attrapent et me déshabillent. Puis ils insèrent dans mes bras des tuyaux et après m'avoir attaché à la taille, un masque à oxygène sur le visage, le corps couvert d'électrodes, ils m'envoient dans la cuve. L'eau verte qui m'entoure commence à buller. Des chocs électriques parcourent mon corps tandis que je sombre doucement dans le coma. Tous les jours je vois Gyokumen qui s'approche du tube avec des yeux avides. Comme un coucou, vous savez ces oiseaux qui expulse les œufs du nid pour remplacer par les leurs. Et bien elle me regarde comme un coucou prêt à tout pour déposer ses œufs dans le nid d'un autre. Tous les jours Nî, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, proclame à voix haute les résultats de ses recherches.

« Résistance aux chocs électrique, aux brûlures jusqu'au 10e niveau, au cyanure, aux bactéries… »

Tous les jours avant de sombrer dans le coma, les bras troués par des câbles je me demande pour quoi je vis encore une journée de plus. Et tout les jours je voie le monde. Je suis là, dans ce désert aux couleurs de pierre. Je me sens vide, je suis née pour être dans cette cuve, je suis née pour être utilisé au château d'Hoto. Obéir, sans broncher, avancer, sans réfléchir, tuer, sans sentiment. Il paraît qu'il y a des gens qui vivent plus loin, au delà des terres d'Hoto…Depuis le départ je sais que je n'ai pas ce droit…Et à quoi me servirait de vivre ? Rester dans la rue en attendant le sauveur…J'ai du louper le coche…

Mais il y a des fois où j'ose me demander, moi qui depuis bien longtemps abandonner ce mot, quel aurait était ma vie si j'étais rester dans la rue.

**..:°:..**

Je déambule souvent dans le château et je ne m'arrête nulle part. Je n'ai pas d'endroit préféré…Je n'ai pas de préférence pour ce que je veux manger, pour ce que je veux boire, ce que je veux voir…Toutes ces choses n'on plus d'importance quand je me baigne dans l'eau verte de la cuve et mon existence n'a d'importance qu'à ce moment là. Je croise des gens, souvent des servantes qui m'adresse à peine un regard, des soldats qui fixent l'horizon comme si leur vie en dépendait, des scientifiques dédaigneux qui ne me reconnaissent même pas alors que chaque soir et jusqu'au matin il m'observe nu dans cette cuve à subir leurs expériences…La seule personne qui ne m'est jamais adressé la parole est le prince de ce château…Kokaidji je crois…Il a des yeux couleurs feu et des cheveux issu de ces couleurs. Je me souviens que je déambulais en regardant le sol lorsque je lui suis rentré dedans. Il m'avait demander si ça allait. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce que je lui est répondu…Cela a-t-il vraiment une importance d'ailleurs. Dans le bouddhisme on parle de renoncement…Je crois que je n'en suis pas loin et donc pas loin de l'éveil du bouddha…Mais si je m'éveillé ça serait sans doute refuser parce que pour renoncer il faut déjà posséder quelque chose…

**..:°:..**

Un jour rien ne se passa comme prévu. Une fois dans l'eau je m'aperçut qu'un petit détail avait changer. Les câbles implantés en moi étaient mal raccordés et fuyaient. L'eau verte se colora vite en rouge et ce n'est que lorsque l'entièreté de la cuve en fût rempli que je me rendis compte que je me vidais de mon sang. Aussitôt les cris fusèrent dans le labo. Le goût de mon sang envahit ma bouche tandis que mon corps se secoua de spasmes. Tout était tellement rouge…Je me noyais dans mon propre sang. Je ressenti une douleur fulgurante. La cuve avait été vidé et je m'écrasé sur la grille. Les tuyau enfonçaient jusqu'à l'os dans mes bras se retournés dans ma chair tandis que mon sang coulait…La chair a vif, mes jambes laissaient des bouts de peau significatifs sur la grille de la cuve. On m'arracha les câbles sans ménagement ni anesthésie…Mon sang gicla sous les cris horrifiés.

_Ne perdez pas le sujet sinon toute nos recherches tombe à l'eau !_

Ah oui c'est vrai…le sujet…

J'avait l'impression que j'allais mourir d'un instant à l'autre. Mourir. Mais ai-je vécu rien qu'à la base ? Le soleil était toujours caché par les nuages, le sable était toujours gris. Mais quelque chose avait changé en moi.

**..:°:..**

Mes paupières s'ouvrirent avec difficultés. J'étais dans ma chambre. Vivante ? Ce mot d'ailleurs définissait plus un état corporel que mental. Quelque chose me poussa à me lever et à sortir dans le couloir. Les prémisses d'un désir ? Je commençais à déambuler sans idée fixe et plus j'essayais de comprendre, de saisir ce qui avait changé plus cela m'échappé. Soudain des formes se profilèrent à l'autre bout du couloir. Je n'avais pas peur, je n'éprouvais aucun sentiment se rapprochant de celui-ci ni des autres d'ailleurs. Le groupe en question s'arrêta en me voyant arriver. Deux prunelles à l'iris allongé me fixèrent dans le noir. Des yokais probablement. Je me mit à fixer ces yeux. Comme un simple jeu…Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avait pas jouer…Depuis quand n'avais-je pas tenu mon épée si fort dans mes mains que ma peau s'en déchirer. Le douleur du plaisir. Peu à peu les traits du yokais se dessinèrent dans le noir. Un beau jeune homme au teint halé, aux cheveux rouges et aux prunelles violettes…Kokaidji. Comme d'habitude suivit de sa demi-sœur et de ses deux fidèles amis. Je passais sans cérémonie à côté de lui quand il m'interpella…

Je me retournais. C'est à ce moment là que je perçut un bruit inhabituel. Comme un bruit de soie qui traîne. Sauf qu'en regardant mes mains je m'aperçut que c'était l'une de mes bandes qui s'était défaite. Des bandes ? Je regardais alors mes bras couvert de ces même tissus ensanglantés. Mon cou, mon œil, mon front en était recouvert. Mon corps avait était anesthésié. Mon sang se répandait sur le sol dans un bruit d'égouttement sinistre.

Comment en suis-je arriver là ? Je perds mon sang, je perds mon âme, je perds tout ce qui me reste…Et il ne me reste déjà plus rien.

_« Nous serrons amenés a nous revoir »_

Pourquoi suis-je dans cette état …

Mon corps ne peut plus me supporter et l'anesthésie ne fait plus d'effet. Je tombe à la renverse quand une main m'attrape et me redresse. C'est Kokaidji qui vient m'aider. Il me prend dans ses bras et commence à courir dans la direction opposé à ma chambre. Il faudrait peut-être que je lui dise…Et puis après tout qu 'elle importance ?

Nî à toujours parler du prince en mauvais terme. Comme un être indigne d'exister, comme quelqu'un d'inutile qui se débat vainement…

_Ne trouves-tu pas ça vain de se battre alors qu'on connaît l'issu du combat ? _

Plus mon sang se répand plus je comprends. Je comprends que le combat que je mène pour être en vie prend fin au moment où mes dernières pensées s'envolent…Après tout on connaît l'issu de notre vie…Et c'est la mort.

**..:°:..**

Une pair de claque me réveille en sursaut. Une jeune fille aux cheveux violets se trouve près de moi, une des sous-fifres de Kokaidji qui se trouve lui-même à mon chevet. Je le regarde comme je regarderai une plante verte, comme je regarde tout le monde d'ailleurs, sans émotion.

Ko : Tu vas mieux… ?

Moi : Sans doute.

Yaoné : Tu t'es évanouie à cause de la douleur, je t'ai fait avalé des médicaments anesthésiants.

Ko : Qui es-tu et d'où viens-tu comme ça ?

Moi : Ca a de l'importance ?

Ko : Oui ! Réponds !

_Micha…tu es une jeune fille bien obéissante et consciente, c'est appréciable…_

Moi : Je m'appel Micha et je viens de ma chambre qui se trouve dans l'aile Ouest.

Ko : Tu n'es pas la protégé de Nî ?

Protéger…Ou vois-tu une quelconque protection ?

Moi : Je suis son rat…

Yaoné : Son rat… ?

Nî : Exactement !

L'apparition du maître…Venant chercher son petit sujet d'expérience.

Ko : Comment as-tu su qu'elle était ici ?

Nî : Tel le petit Poucet semant des bouts de pains…Suivons ensemble les gouttes de sang sourit-il en agitant son lapin devant le prince. Il s'avança vers moi et me leva. Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de ma petite disciple mais je vais prendre congé maintenant. Au revoir.

Sur ce je fis le chemin vers ma chambre en sens inverse sans adresser un seul regard à Kokaidji ou Yaoné. Je ne les reverraient peut-être plus vu l'état dans lequel je suis…Alors à quoi bon ?

Nî me fit asseoir sur mon lit avant de me questionner…Que m'avait-il demander ; que lui avais-je répondu ; avais-il eu vent des expériences…Et quand il fut enfin satisfait de mes réponses il s'assit à son tour sur une chaise qui traînait là.

Ni : Aux lumières de ce qui c'est passé l'autre jour nous avons tous, d'un commun accord, décidé que tu étais devenu un sujet d'expérience trop dangereux. Ton corps à rejeté notre technologie et nous avons toutes les données qu'il nous faut.

Je relève ma tête que j'avais gardé baissé vers lui. Alors que vais-je faire maintenant ? Comment vais-je passer le reste de ma pitoyable existence…

Moi : Alors je ne sers plus à rien.

Dans ce cas pourquoi m'avoir sauver…La mort n'aurait était qu'une souffrance de plus pour une délivrance. La délivrance de cette inutilité. Je suis né pour être exploiter à cause de mon pouvoir de régénération…Alors si cela prend fin…Que vais-je faire ?

Nî : D'un point de vue totalement scientifique tu es aussi utile qu'un déchets ria-t-il.

Un déchet…Ca ne me blesse même pas…S'en est effrayant que ça ne m'atteigne pas…

Nî : Mais je t'ai trouvé une nouvelle mission tu peux me remercier…

Moi : Je vous remercierai en accomplissant ma mission le mieux que je peux…Cela sera plus utile que des mots.

Nî me contempla avec étonnement puis partit dans un rire sonore. Je venais de découvrir quelque chose…En plus de ne pas aimer son sale sourire de psychopathe, je n'aimais pas son rire non plus.

Nî : Je vois que tu as tout compris au sens de la vie !

La vie…de quel vie parles-tu…tu vois bien que je ne vie pas…

Nî : Demain tu ira voir Dame Gyokumen, soit présentable.

Sur ces mots il sortit avec un sourire mesquin et j'entendit ses pas s'éloigner. Je me laissais allé sur le matelas. Une mission…son composé ne m'intéressait pas plus que ça…Ce qui m'intéressait c'était d'avoir une nouvelle raison de vivre, on se raccroche à ce qu'on peut, au peu qu'on a. Et peut-être si j'ai du temps j'essaierai de savoir pourquoi je me sens si mal…Ce qui a changé en moi…

**..:°:..**

Me voilà donc agenouillé devant Cochue. Du haut de son trône d'or elle m'observe, la moindre de mes défaillances sera savamment noté dans un recoin de sa tête, je le sais, alors je ne bouge pas attendant les ordres. Quand enfin elle est satisfaite de ma dévotion elle m'ordonne de me relever. Même si certaine personne s'incline devant vous, vous pouvez vous sentir en position d'infériorité. Alors avec moi, ils sont tranquille sur leurs grands échafauds…Je transpire l'infériorité et l'obéissance.

Cochue : Il y a une question que je veux te poser depuis toujours. Réponds honnêtement. Qu'as tu ressenti la première fois que tu as vu mon cher époux ? demanda-t-elle en montrant Gyumaho d'un signe de tête.

_Quelle est l'intérêt de cette question…_

Moi : J'ai sentie…

_Je ne voie vraiment pas…_

Moi : la puissance

_Comment mon avis…_

Moi : la fureur

_Ou mes sentiments…_

Moi : la force…

_Pourrait importer…_

Moi : mais ce n'est que mon avis…

_Tu as entendu ce que tu voulais entendre peu importe ma réponse…_

Cochu : Brave, brave fille…Voilà ta mission…élimine cet homme.

Une de ses servantes descend aussitôt et me tend un papier toute tremblante. Je la regarde un instant puis attrape la photo. Elle est toute petite à force de faire des courbettes, toute fine à force de courir derrière Cochue, toute tremblante à force de craindre. Moi je ne crains rien, ni les coups, ni la douleur, ni al mort, ni la solitude. Ce n'est pas du courage…c'est peut-être plus du désespoir…

Cochu : Dossier HY-956. Tu peux disposer !

Moi : Bien.

Cochu : Micha ! L'échec n'est pas une option.

Moi : Oui. Dame Gyokumen.

Je marche dans les couloirs sombre de ce château d'horreur. Je me demande…je me demande comment ça se fait, comment ça se fait que depuis l'accident je me sente si mal. Avant je ne ressentais rien du tout, alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens à l'agonie ? Je rentre le mot de passe et pénètre dans la salle des archives.

Un dossier attire mon attention. En grosse lettre dessus est écrit dessus « SANZO IKKOU : POTENTIELLEMENT DANGEREUX » Mes doigts ouvre la couverture et je tombe sur la photo d'un androgyne aux yeux améthyste et aux cheveux blonds. Genjo Sanzo. Le terme de Sanzo m'interpelle, n'était-ce pas comme ça qu'on appelait Nî avant ? Avant…C'était quand avant…Me voilà en proie à un doute. Je ne me souviens même plus comment c'était avant, au temple, les émotions que j'ai ressentie, les gens que j'ai rencontré…Tout cela est tellement vague et loin…Je commence à parcourir le dossier…Tout son passé jusqu'à son présent y est transcrit…Comment on-t-il pu savoir tout cela ? Comment on-t-il pu a ce point cerner sa personnalité ? Puis viennent d'autres images…Un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et rouges, aussi rouges que ses yeux. Une clope dans la bouche, il aborde une jeune fille qui rougit. Sha Gojyo. Enfant tabou, frère de Dokukakudji. En même temps que je parcours le dossier je comprends peut-être un peu plus comment ils en sont arrivés là…Cho Hakkai : yeux verts, cheveux brun,…sourire de fou ! Voilà ce que je me dis lorsque je vois l'image de ce jeune homme souriant. D'ailleurs il sourit, d'un sourire somme toute chaleureux mais pourquoi je ressens tant de tristesse lorsque je le voit…Je lis rapidement son passé à l'image des autres membres du groupe. Il ne reste plus qu'un membre de ce groupe, un jeune garçon de 18 ans aux yeux dorés… « aberration né de l'aura de la terre, délivré par Sanzo de sa prison ». Soudain mon cœur se serre…Une aberration prisonnière…Pourquoi me suis-je sentit concerné par ces mots ! Soudain les blessures à peines refermer de l'accident me brûle, j'ai l'impression de revivre ce moment…C'est juste psychologique ! C'est moi qui cloche ! C'est moi qui suit une erreur ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir mal, avoir mal ne fera rien de plus…Ca ne fera que m'empêcher d'accomplir ma mission…Je dois accomplir ma mission ! Jusqu'à la mort pour ne pas dépérir comme une vulgaire coquille vide. Il ne peut pas me ressembler, il ne doit pas me ressembler…Ce garçon…Je dois oublier, je dois oublier ce putain de dossier…Je cherche rapidement le dossier HY-956 et l'emporte avec moi. Je cours à travers le château comme une dératé jusqu'à la sortie. On n'a rien en commun ! Quedal ! Pourquoi ai-je attraper ce foutu dossier ? Pourquoi ? J'étais bien ! Sans douleurs, sans émotions , sans ressentiments, avant. Avant que je ne sache ce que ça faisait d'être au bord du gouffre, avant de savoir ce que ça faisait d'espérer sans sortir, avant de savoir ce que ça faisait de vouloir mourir…

Je suis enfin sortit du château et je continu à courir a perdre haleine. Mais je ne cours pas pour les mêmes raisons…Je cours parce que je dois effectuer ma mission ! Pas parce que je fuis ! En tout cas c'est ce que j'essaie de me dire. Je m'arrête bientôt près du dragon volant qui m'est assigné. Je me calme avant de monter. Je redeviens ce que je dois être…Calme, sans émotion, une entité vivante sans sentiments…Tout marche tellement mieux quand je suis ainsi. Quand je ne me pose pas de questions. Quand j'ignore…jusqu'à mon nom de famille. Le dossier serré contre moi je m'envole le plus loin possible du château. Bien décider à prendre connaissance de ma mission plus tard, lorsque je serais redevenu moi-même…Qu'est-ce qui me prend de me mettre dans des états pareilles…

Adossé à la fenêtre, Nî me regarde m'envoler à dos de dragon.

Cochue : Professeur Nîîîîîîîîîî

Nî : Oh c'est vous Dame Gyokumen ?

Cochue : Que regardez vous donc ?

Nî : Micha partir…

Cochue : Accorderiez vous de l'importance à cette enfant ?

Nî : Vous n'y penser pas ma chère ! Elle m'est et donc vous est totalement dévoué…

Cochue : Ce que j'apprécie chez elle c'est que c'est une des rares personne consciente de son inutilité ! ria-t-elle. Mais tout de même son départ avait des airs de fuite…

Nî : Ne vous inquiétez pas Dame Gyokumen ! dit-il en enlevant la ceinture de son kimono. Elle reviendra…Il commença a dénouer ses cheveux tandis qu'avec des yeux satisfaits elle le regardait s'afférer…Car comme vous le disiez, elle est consciente de sa propre inutilité.

**..:°:..**

C'est à ça que ressemble donc le monde de l'extérieur…Tandis que je survol des maisons je me dis que ce n'est pas exceptionnel et même plutôt banal. Quand j'étais seule au creux de la ville pluvieuse je croyais vraiment être tombé en enfer. Alors je me disais que si ça c'était l'enfer, le reste ça devait être le paradis…Mais en fait non, ce n'est même pas le paradis…Est-ce déjà l'enfer à la base ? L'enfer existe-t-il ? De toute façon il ne me fait pas peur…Je me pose sur une colline au bord de l'eau. Après avoir attaché mon dragon près de la rivière je m'assied et commence à parcourir le dossier. Un ancien allié à Gyumaho fait des siennes et Cochue veut s'en débarrasser. Il se trouve à 25km au Nord…Je serais au rapport demain matin au plus tard. Je m'approche du dragon volant lorsque je me reçois une pierre dans le dos suivit d'un grand éclat de rire. Je me retourne et fait face à un mioche de douze ans qui rit à plein poumons. Je m'approche de lui mais il ne cille pas et me montre à ses copains en criant : « Parce qu'elle croit qu'elle me fait peur ? » Je le soulève par le col et mets ma main sur son cou. Je l'entends crier à l'agonie tandis que ses copains mort de peur déguerpissent. Je vais de découverte en découverte en ce moment…Je viens de découvrir que je haïssais les mioches de 12 ans…J'entends un hurlement, une forme humaine, probablement sa mère, me fonce dessus en criant. Mes yeux se portent sur le gamin…Il ne suffoque même pas je ne serre pas qu'elle idée de faire tout ce cinéma. Je lâche le gosse qui s'écrase sur le sol et va en pleurant se cacher derrière les jupes de sa mère. Elle, elle hurle encore et encore…Je n'écoute pas jusqu'à ce que quelques mots m'interpellent : « Quelle genre de mère feriez vous ? » Je me retourne vers elle en lui décochant un regard qui la pourfend comme une flèche.

Moi : Je ne serais jamais mère car je ne suis pas le genre de femme à pouponner un enfant comme une poupée. Je trouve tellement pathétique, je vous trouve tellement pathétique de croire que donner la vie est un miracle alors que ce n'est que le début de la fin. C'est pathétique d'être mère, encore plus pathétique d'être une mère poule et tellement gerbant de les abandonner ces enfants…

Elle s'est tut…Enfin. Elle reste muette et interdite devant moi. J'enfourche ma monture et m'envole sans plus de considération pour cette pauvre femme. C'est vrai quoi, si c'est pour enfanter des enfants qui n'on rien demander et surtout pas de vivre c'est pas la peine.

Quelques heures plus tard je me retrouve devant l'antre du démon. C'est une maison assez imposante et tout aussi lugubre que le château d'Hoto…Mais je n'ai pas à y rentrer car une dizaine de yokais sortent des buissons.

« Que fais-tu là étrangère ? »

Leurs mouvements sont désordonnés, ils essaient de se grandirent…Je n'auraient aucun problème avec eux pour les éliminer s'il le faut.

Moi : Où est le maître de cette maison ? Sur ordre de Gyokumen Cochue je viens lui prendre la vie.

J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre derrière moi et sans me retourner j'évite une massue qui s'abat sur moi. Après mon saut j'arrive au milieu des yokais qui ébahit par ma vitesse s'écartent. Mon premier sentiment était véridique…Du menu fretin.

« C'est donc à moi que tu veux t'en prendre insolente ! Je suis Hyugan ! Ancien lieutenant de Gyumaho ! A ce que je vois Cochue n'as plus personne à m'envoyer…C'est donc toi gamine que je boufferais aujourd'hui ! »

Il est immense, 2 à 2m3O…Assez imposant il me menace en riant grassement avec sa masse. Je fais apparaître ma lame et je me jette sur lui. Il m'envoie la masse dans le ventre mais je l'évite in extremis pour m'appuyer dessus et je me tient le long du manche lui assénant un coup d'épée dans l'épaule. Ma lame le transperce quand je sens une violente douleur au mollet. Non content d'être immense il est aussi agile et m'enfonce ses griffes dans la jambe tandis qu'il m'extirpe et me balance contre un arbre. Je me réceptionne comme je peux et me remet en garde à quelques mètres de lui.

Hyugan : Tu ne connais donc pas la peur petite ! Ton corps est immunisé contre la douleur !

Moi : Que cela peut-il te faire ?

_Pourquoi parles-tu donc alors que tu vas bientôt mourir ?_

Hyugan : Tu es beaucoup plus jeune et agile que moi, je sais que je vais mourir alors je tiens à connaître mon assassin.

_Cette conversation n'a ni intérêt ni sens…_

Moi : Mon esprit ne craint rien.

Hyugan : Tu as donc tant de courage ! Cela m'étonne car tes yeux sont vide ! Pourquoi te bats-tu donc ?

_Il me fatigue…alors pourquoi est-ce que je lui réponds ?_

Moi : Je n'ai aucune raison.

Hyugan : Tu ne te bats pas pour toi ? Tu ne te bats pas avec la flamme des combattants ? Tu te bats parce qu'on te l'ordonne ?

_Pourquoi d'autre me battrai-je ? _

Moi : Des ordres sont des ordres.

_C'est tellement simple. Pas besoin de savoir, juste obéir._

Hyugan : Ha ha ! Alors ne dit à personne que tu m'as tué ! Ce sera la honte sur moi de m'être fait tuer par une telle paumé !

Il n'as pas le temps de réagir que je le décapite. Son sang gicle sur les murs de sa maison tandis que je rejoint doucement le sol.

Une paumé…Quel gâchis de salive.

**..:°:..**

Cochue : Je suis contente de toi Micha ! Tu as rempli ta mission en une journée…C'était une épine bien désagréable dans mon pied tu sais…

Moi : Merci Dame Gyokumen

Cochue : Dans 2 jour, il y a une grande fête chez le général Jintsu ! Infiltre-toi et tue-le !

Moi : Bien.

Cochue : Tu peux disposer. N'oublie pas ! Dossier JI-045 !

Moi : Bien Madame…

Je fais une courbette et me dirige vers la salle des archives. Je vais chercher ce dossier et bien regarder dans celui-là si c'est encore un pie bavarde à qui je dois arracher les ailes. Une fois dans la salle des archives je repose le dossier HY-956. Je l'ai tâché de sang…Un désagréable souvenir de lui que j'ai emporté. Je jette un regard vers l'endroit où j'ai posé le dossier de Sanzo Ikkou. Pourquoi me suis-je mis à ce point dans tous mes états ? Ce ne sont jamais que des mots…En quoi cela me concerne-t-il qu'il est était emprisonné ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien me faire…Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai pas vu la photo de ce garçon. Je tends une main vers le dossier que je la rétracte immédiatement. Je suis entrain de faire quoi là ? Je regarde ma main qui à mal supporté l'expérience et qui est encore bandé. Elle me rappel que je suis inutile et friable…Alors peu importe le visage qu'il a…A quoi ça me servirait de le savoir…Je prends le dossier JI-045 et sors de la salle d'archive lorsque quelque chose m'interpelle. Une silhouette que je connaissais bien…Ren ! Je m'approche de lui, esquissant pour la première fois depuis 8 mois un sourire. Au moment où je tends mon bras pour l'accoster le vide se fait sous ma main. Sans un regard, il est passé à côté de moi. Je me retourne, il a changé…Il porte des vêtements noir des moines prêt à renoncer et un chapelet. Pourtant demeure sa poupée, sa première poupée qu'il tient dans ses bras.

Moi : Ren…

Ren se retourna et me dévisagea avant de pousser une grande exclamation.

Ren : Oh c'est toi Micha ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu ! Avec tous ces bandages tu as l'air si misérable !

_Quoi…_

Moi : Que fais-tu ici… ?

Ren : Maître Ukoku va me donner son titre de Sanzo ! Je suis tellement heureux !

_Il va te donner quelque chose… ?_

Moi : C'est bien…Dit Ren tu fais toujours des rêves prémonitoires ?

Ren : Oui mais ils sont sans importance tu saiiiiiiis ! Comme celui où tu m'attaques ! Tellement inutile !

_Sans importance…_

Moi : Ca te dit de jouer avec moi ? Comme avant ?

_Comme avant…Comme quand on était au temple…_

Ren : Non merci ! Tu pues la mort !

Sur ces mots il s'éloigna alors que mon dossier me tomber des bras. Je ne comprends pas…Ren…Pourquoi…Je croyais que j'avais un peu d'importance pour toi…Même si on ne s'aimait pas comme on aurait dû, même si on ne se voyais jamais je pensais…je pensais.

Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrête de penser. Je ramasse le dossier qui est tombé. Arrêter de me poser des question, arrêter de vouloir revenir en arrière. J'ai mal au cœur et j'ai envie de vomir. Mon corps exprimait à ce moment là ce que mon esprit refuser de voir…Le rejet.

_Tu as l'air si misérable !_

Je crois que cette rue pleine de boue, finalement, je ne l'ai jamais quitté. Je n'ai fait que changer de rue et changer de boue.

**..:°:..**

6 autres mois ont passés…Je me demande comment je fais pour tenir depuis tout ce temps…Je traîne ma pauvre coquille de noix qui me sert de corps sur les champs de batailles. Je tue, répands le sang, fait pleurer les veuves et hurler les enfants. Je pue la mort à des kilomètres à la ronde. Je ne me nourrie ce qu'il faut pour que mon corps marche, je dors ce que je peux pour oublier que je suis en vie, je suis un peu perdu.

J'ai décidé de me purger de toute émotion. J'ai arrêté de penser, j'ai avorter l'embryon d'humanité qui avait germé en moi après l'accident. Selon la loi du karma je me repentirait de tant de déshumanisation…Mais je ne crois pas en bouddha. Je ne crois pas j'agis. Je ne réfléchit pas, j'obéis. C'est une logique froide, implacable. Aussi implacable et inexorable que ces machines monstrueuse qui s'assemblent autour de l'apocalypse prêt à le faire renaître. Le seule moyen d'empêcher ça serait de tout briser et moi je suis comme ça. Je me dirige vers la salle d'audience où Gyumaho trône et je ne sais pas qu'à la sortit de ce sanctuaire dédié au vices du genre humain je serais brisé et émietté aussi finement que le sable gris du château du Tenjiku.

Cochue : Jusqu'ici tu t'es toujours acquitté de tes missions mais celle-ci est plus difficile en raison du nombre d'adversaire.

Moi : Combien sont-il ?

Cochue : 4 ! Je t'y envoie car Kokaidji n'est pas capable de s'en débarrasser ! Ce ne sont que des insectes après tout mais je hais les insectes !

Je sens quelqu'un tiquer dans la salle. Je jette un regard discret et voit Kokaidji lancer un regard de dédain à Gyokumen. Il est droit, fier et charismatique. Tous ce qu'ils détestent ces gens sur leurs échafauds…Les gens droit doivent se courber, les gens fier doivent faire profil bas et les gens charismatique doivent inspirer la pitié…Je sens qu'elle le fera payer à Kokaidji mais étrangement je l'envie un peu…Je me dis que j'aimerais être en danger à sa place plutôt qu'en sécurité apparente à la mienne.

Cochue : Dossier SI-666 , l'échec n'est pas plus une option qu'avant !

Moi : Bien Dame Gyokumen.

Cochue : Toi aussi Kokaidji tu peux disposer.

Sans se le faire dire deux fois, Kokaidji tourna les talons et sortit de la salle. J'empruntais le même chemin que lui et je débouchais sur le couloir sombre et froid de tous mes cauchemars. Ce couloir par lequel j'étais arrivé…

Arrivé devant la salle des archives je perçut la silhouette du prince yokais adossé à la porte menant à celle-ci. Quand il me vit arriver il se redressa et fondit vers moi comme un faucon me bloquant le passage.

Kokaidji : Ce que cette salope à oublier de te dire c'est qu'ils sont redoutables ! Des milliers de yokais sont morts par leurs fautes ! Cela fait à peine 5 semaines qu'ils ont entamé leur voyage et ils ont réduit nos troupes de moitié…Et même moi je n'ai pu les battre ce jour là ! Je vit son poing se serrait à l'énonciation de cette vérité. Alors abandonne tu n'es pas assez forte et tu es seule !

_Je suis toujours seule…_

Le silence s'installa une fois qu'il eut finit de parler. Je lever la tête pour regarder ce prince qui venait de me demander d'abandonner ma vie spirituel pour conserver ma vie physique. Qui avait pris le temps de m'attendre pour me prévenir. Pour que je m'en sorte indemne…

Moi : Ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Ce n'est pas, vraiment pas aussi simple.

Je contournais Kokaidji, tapais le code de la salle des archives et ouvrit la porte.

Kokaidji : Je t'aurais prévenu !

Il amorça son départ lorsque des mots que je n'aurais jamais cru prononcer un jour franchir mes lèvres.

Moi : Ne te prosterne jamais devant Cochue…Tu vaux mieux que ça ! Mieux qu'eux et leurs machines…Mieux qu'elle sur son trône…

Je ne vit pas sa réaction et je ne désirais pas la voir. Je m'enfonçais aussitôt dans la salle. Une fois le clic de la porte enclenchait je me laissais lentement glisser jusqu'à terre. Quand je vis Kokaidji droit et fier ; inébranlable ; fort, de cette force que je n'ai pas et que je n'aurais jamais…Les paroles de Hyugan me sont revenu aux oreilles et me les on transpercés…

_Ce sera la honte sur moi de m'être fait tuer par une telle paumé !_

Je suis rester sourde aux ordres de Cochue, sourde aux appels de mon esprit qui me hurlait de faire colmater la fissure. J'avais décidé d'oublier tous ces gens que j'ai tué…Sans importance. Mais ce lieutenant là, je n'ai pu l'oublier. Comme je n'ai pu oublier le regard de dépit de Ren, le rire de Nî ou le sourire de Gyokumen. Comme je n'ai pu oublier la main tendu vers moi de Kokaidji, me redressant lorsque je voulais mourir. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai dit ce que je pensais et quand je l'ai fait…J'ai volé en morceau.

Je ne sais pendant combien de temps je suis rester là à essayer de recoller les morceaux éparpillés en vain. Trop fin…Fin comme du sel. Je me décidait à me lever et à aller voir ces mystérieux adversaire. SI-666 ! Je l'attrapais sans plus de mal ni plus de recherche que les autres mais quand je lu les lettres écrites sur la couverture…Il me fit résolument plus d'effet.

« SANZO IKKOU : DANGEREUX » Le potentiellement ayant été rayé au bic rouge. Je n'eu pas besoin de lire leurs histoires, je n'eu pas besoin de regarder les photos, car du jour où j'ai ouvert ce dossier pour la première fois je n'ai plus jamais oublié une seule de ces images, ni aucune des ces lignes à la virgule prêt. Je crois que si j'avais était humaine à ce moment là j'aurais tout envoyer par la fenêtre la plus proche. Mais même brisé je n'étais toujours pas humaine. Je pris le dossier et m'enfermais dans ma chambre avec pour lumière celle d'une petite lampe. Je passais la nuit à regarder ma lampe griller en tenant le dossier contre moi. Mon cerveau s'était déconnecté de mon corps comme si mon âme avait été aspirait par une entité plus puissante que moi. Quand le soleil se leva je me décidais enfin à bouger. J'éteignais la lampe et je me dirigeait vers l'entrée du château lorsqu'une photo s 'échappa du dossier. Sans la retourner je l'enfournait dans ma poche et partit voir le dragon volant. Une fois sur son dos je le fit voler à toute vitesse. Le vent fouettait mon visage et mes vêtements claquaient, cette violence douce du vent…Je me suis rendit compte que je l'aimais. Je prit la direction du soleil couchant, la direction de l'Est.

Le vent d'Est était-il donc toujours si agréable ?

**..:°:..**

Ce fût le plus long voyage que j'eu a effectuer de ma courte vie. Je n'ai que 16 ans après tout. Je n'aimais pas la population. Trop curieuse et trop inutile pour moi. Je dormis donc à la belle étoiles les 3premieres nuits. Mais au bout de la 4e, mon périple touchant presque à sa fin, je me décidais enfin à ouvrir le dossier.

Je relut ce que je savais déjà, réappris des mots graver en moi, revit ce que j'avais noté…Mais quand je tourner la page je ne vis aucune image de « Son Goku ». Je ne me souvins pas qu'elle fût dans ma poche, et je me suis dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je le voie car c'est lui que je devais éliminer en premier…Le plus instable. Emotif, bagarreur, tête brûlé…Il fallait l'éliminé en premier avec tact et savoir faire. Puis Hakkai, trop intelligent. Et on finissait avec Gojyo et Sanzo. Les deux en même temps pas de jaloux. En pensant à cela mon cœur se serra. Je sait, je sait très bien pourquoi il se sert. Ce cœur froid. Je ne le sais que trop. Quand Ren m'a jeté au visage son dégoût je suis rentré dans la salle d'archives et je m'y suis enfermé. J'ai lu les dossiers pendant je ne sais combien d'heures pour ne pas sombré dans la folie, pour voir que le monde ne se borner pas au château et que peut-être quelqu'un ailleurs…Stupide. Mais mon préféré, celui auquel mes pensées revenait toujours c'était celui de « Sanzo ikkou ». Je me suis presque pris d'amitié pour eux…Eux qui n'existait pas dans mon monde, ce monde qui se borné au château d'Hoto…Tellement puéril et désespéré d'aimer ce qu'on ne peut toucher, ni même sentir, encore moins entendre. Mais je me suis pris moi même dans un étau et là je dois les tuer. Tuer un rêve. Mais de toutes ces lectures, je n'ai jamais voulu voir le visage de Goku car, bizarrement , je pense que c'est celui que j'aurais le plus de mal a tuer…Peut-être qu'entre aberrations on a du mal à se supprimer…

**..:°:..**

Sanzo : MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ FERMER VOS GUEULES !

Goku : Mais Sanzo !

Gojyo : C'est pas moi qui est commencé !

Goku : De quoi ?

Hakkai : Du calme ! Du calme ! Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher maintenant !

Gojyo : On est plus des gamins Hakkai !

Sanzo : Parfois on se demande ! Et arrêtez de gueulez vous allez attiré les yokais !

Goku : Oh Sanzo t'es vraiment un rabat joie !

Hakkai : Allez allez bonne nuit tout le monde !

Gojyo : Bonne nuit !

Goku : Bonne nuit !

Sanzo : …

Les nuages cachaient les étoiles et la lune. Idéal pour un petit assassinat discret. Cela fait deux jours que je les suit, que je les espionnes. Le bruit de la rivière couvre mes sauts d'arbres en arbres. J'ai tout prévu, rien ne peu rater…Jusqu'à maintenant aucun deux ne s'est jamais levé la nuit pour aller se promener, j'ai pris des vêtements noirs et caché mon visage avec un foulard de la même couleur. C'est tellement…honteux et ignoble ce que je vais faire, je préfère encore me camoufler devant eux. Soudain l'un d'eux bouge. C'est Hakkai. Il se lève et se dirige lentement vers le bord de l'eau pour s'y rafraîchir. C'est le moment. On n'entendra que le bruit discret de son corps glissant dans la rivière. Je saute à terre dégainant un petit couteau. Il semble pensif et regarde son image dans l'eau, flou et incertaine. Peut-être pense-t-il à Kanan.

_Crois-tu que c'est une interrogation qui vaille la peine d'être posé ?_

Non bien sûr que non ça ne sert qu'à me donner du remord. Obéir sans savoir, sans se poser de questions…Est-ce que j'en suis encore capable ? Je lève mon couteau juste au moment où les nuages laisse entre voir un rayon lunaire. Le reflet dans l'eau perturbe aussitôt Hakkai qui se retourne et m'envoie une boule de Ki que j'évite de peu.

Hakkai : Sanzo ! Gojyo ! Goku! Réveillez-vous vite!

Quelques minutes plus tard me voilà encerclé.

_Mauvais timing…_

Sanzo : Qui es-tu ? Un assassin à la solde de Gyumaho ?

_Très mauvais timing !_

Moi : Je ne voit pas en quoi ça peut t'intéresser.

Gojyo : Eh je rêve c'est une fille !

Goku : Sérieux ?

Je déglutit difficilement. Je dois les tuer, les tuer, les tuer ! C'est ce que je me répète en boucle depuis tout à l'heure alors pourquoi je n'y arrives pas ! Pourquoi ai-je le visage caché ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas tout de suite abattu Hakkai ? Pourquoi suis-je si nul ?

Sanzo : Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

Moi : Pour te tuer !A-t-on avis ? Je me balade pas en noir avec un couteau pour faire peur aux écureuils !

_Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que je raconte…_

Un silence s'installa. Goku et Gojyo ricanèrent, Sanzo enleva le cran d'arrêt et Hakkai étouffa un petit rire. La balle passa à côté de moi et m'écorcha le bras.

Sanzo : Maintenant tu va répondre à quelques questions et je ne plaisante pas !

Je pose un regard troublé sur mon bras…Cela fait 6 mois mais la douleur de l'accident, le traumatisme de l'expérience est encore là. Leurs lunettes brillantes, leurs blouses blanches, les vêtements qui tombent au sol, la cuve ! Non ! J'ai mal ! Pourquoi j'ai si mal ? Il m'a juste effleuré...Je perds les pédales…C'est pas vrai…Ce n'est qu'un rêve, juste un soin palliatif pour mes vieilles blessures…Je dois les tuer si je ne veux pas avoir plus mal ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort ! D'où jour où il m'a recueilli je suis né pour lui obéir ! Il n'y a pas d'autre échappatoire…Mon rêve doit se briser.

Je sors ma dague et me jette sur Sanzo. Il me tire dessus mais j'évite avec facilité sa balle et essaye de le saigner. Plus agile que je ne le pensait, il arrive à paré mon attaque et je retombe en m'appuyant contre un arbre. Je n'ai que le temps d'évité la lame du Shakujo de Gojyo que déjà une boule de Ki coupe ma route. Soudain l'ombre de Goku fonce sur moi, je n'arrive pas à riposter, j'aurais pu perce facilement sa garde mais…Malgré la parade je prends le coup de plein fouet et je vole pour m'écraser à quelque pas de la rivière. En ouvrant les yeux j'aperçois mon reflet dans l'eau. Mais ce n'est pas moi que je vois…C'est quelqu'un d'autre…C'est fou l'effet que ça fait quand on se prend tout le mal qui est en soin dans la figure. Une jeune fille aux yeux aussi noirs que ses vêtements…C'est tellement surréaliste que je me retrouve dans cette situation…tellement gerbant.

_Ce sera la honte sur moi de m'être fait tuer par une telle paumé !_

_Avec tous ces bandages tu as l'air si misérable !_

_Tu es aussi utile qu'un déchet_

Arrêtez ! Arrêtez! J'en est assez! Assez…

Je n'ai pas vu la balle arrivé, je n'ai pas pu l'éviter correctement…Elle s'enfonce dans la chair de mon mollet pendant que je titube. M'appuyant sur une jambe, je me tient prête à une nouvelle offensive. Je retire violemment la balle pour que ma plaie puisse se régénérer.

Gojyo : Elle a retiré la balle à main nues !

Hakkai : Vous êtes forte mais pas assez pour nous battre.

_Je le sais…je ne le sais que trop bien tout ça… _

Sanzo : Maintenant tu va nous dire tout ce que tu sais sur la résurrection de Gyumaho.

Moi : Je n'en sais rien ! Je n'ai jamais rien su et je ne voulais rien savoir !

_Je n'en peux plus de tout ce cirque…_

_Je me bats vraiment comme une merde…_

La stupeur gagne le Sanzo Ikkou…Jamais un rêve n'est devenu autant cauchemar ! Je suis tellement pathétique…

Je me recule comme je peux alors que Sanzo me regarde et je vois, je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne sait s'il faut m'achever ou me laisser vivre. De la pitié…encore.

Pour ce que j'ai vécu. J'ai des dons de régénération faut pas que je me rate ! Je sens la lame de mon couteau s'enfoncer dans mon ventre sous les cris des personnes présentent. Que ça déchire ma chair et me fasse trépassé ! Je recule, je recule encore et encore. J'ai tellement mal…Ca fait donc toujours aussi mal de mourir ?

_Goku : Ne fais pas ça !_

_Gojyo : Goku non !_

Soudain je sens une des doigts qui m'attrape. Quelqu'un qui bascule avec moi dans l'eau glacial du fleuve.Je me laisse doucement coulé alors que je sens une main se resserré sur la mienne. Quelque chose essaie en vain de me ramener à la surface…En vain. J'ouvre les yeux qui grâce à la régénération s'adapte vite à l'eau. Et la je le vois, immobile, les yeux fermés, sa main désespérément accrocher à la mienne. Oh non…Goku a essayé de me sauver. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment ce qui se passa dans ma tête mais quelque chose en moi s'était rebellé. Quelqu'un m'avait aider et le payer de sa vie. Je ne sais comment mais je sais encore pourquoi je l'ai sortit de l'eau, sur la berge. Mes vêtements trempés rende le sol humide et à cause de ma blessure au ventre j'ai toute les peines du monde à le remonter. J'ai du mal à reprendre ma respiration, le ventre perforé. Soudain quelque chose m'interpelle…Comment se fait-il qu'il ne reprenne pas sa respiration lui aussi ? Je m'approche de son corps et me penche sur lui. Il ne respire plus !

Je pensais être au fond du gouffre mais là c'est en enfer que je me suis retrouvé…Et je continue à creuser. Ce n'est pas possible…Non…Pourquoi il m'a sauvé ? Pourquoi alors que je venais le tuer m'a-t-il aidé ? Pourquoi doit-il le payer de sa vie ? Il est vivant lui ! Moi je ne suis qu'une morte ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'est si injuste ! J'en ai assez ! Je ne veux pas qu'on me prenne mon rêve ! Je ne veux pas ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Pourquoi il n'a pas le droit d'être heureux à cause de moi ! Toujours à cause de moi ! Ils sont morts à cause de moi ! Ils saignent à cause de moi et tout ce qui m'est arrivé est ma faute parce que je n'ai pas su dire non ! Eh bien là je dis non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! JE NE VEUX PAS !

Mon poing frappe avec violence son torse tandis que l'eau de nos vêtements se répandent. RESPIRE ! Je t'en supplie ! Je t'en prie respire ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas respirer ! Tu ne veux pas vivre ! Bordel respire ! Je t'en prit…Vie ! Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie si tu en mourrais! Mes coups de poings se font de plus en plus régulier, de plus en plus fort ! Mais il ne réagit toujours pas ! Je maintiens alors sa tête en arrière et commence à lui faire de la respiration artificielle. Je vois son torse se soulevait lorsque l'air rentre mais son cœur ne redémarre pas. Ses cheveux châtains s'égouttent doucement tandis que la peur de voir ses yeux dorés cachés définitivement par ses paupières m'étreins. Je ne veux pas ! Pardon ! Que quelqu'un me pardonne pour tout le mal que j'ai fait ! Je n'ai jamais rien souhaiter dans ma vie ! Je n'ai jamais rien désirais ! Oh mon dieu si vous exister faîtes le respirer ! J'ai tué des gens ! J'ai fait coulé du sang ! Mais je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! Je ne le supporterai pas ! Prenez ma vie mais pas la sienne ! Pitié ! Ayez pitié de moi ! Ne me laisse pas seule je t'en prit respire ! Je ne veux plus être seule ! Je ne veux plus voir les gens mourir ! Je ne veux plus être inutile et fade ! Je ne veux plus regarder les gens mourir en étant stoïque ! Pitié laissez moi une chance ! J'ai compris ! Pourquoi je comprends tout si tard ? Pourquoi ? Goku laisse moi une autre chance je t'en supplie ! Goku s'il te plaît pardonne moi ! Pitié…

Soudain, un coup de poing plus fort que les autres lui fait craché de l'eau. Sa respiration est saccadé, il a beaucoup de mal à reprendre son souffle. Je le regarde atterré. Il est vivant…Ma prière a était exhaussé. Après quelques minutes son regard doré se pose sur moi…

_Un jeune garçon de 18 ans aux yeux dorés… aberration né de l'aura de la terre, délivré par Sanzo de sa prison._

Goku : C'est toi qui m'as sauvé ?

Je l'ai sauvé ? Ah bon…Moi je n'ai pas du tout ce sentiment. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Tous ces sentiments dont je m'étais protéger rejaillissent en moi et je suis submergé par mes émotions. Non…c'est toi qui m'as sauvé et m'a accordé une seconde chance.

Des bruits de pas, un cran d'arrêt qui s'ôte résonne dans mes oreilles. Malgré mes vêtements mouillés je sens le froid canon du revolver de Sanzo.

Sanzo : Que veux-tu au juste ?

Ce que je veux ? Si je le savais moi-même…J'attrape le flingue de Sanzo et le repousse violemment sur Hakkai. Gojyo essaie de m'arrêter mais je m'extirpe facilement de son emprise et en prenant appuie sur ses épaules, je m'accroche à une branche et m'enfonce le plus vite possible dans la forêt m'éloignant à perdre haleine du Sanzo ikkou.

**..:°:..**

Me voilà donc sur un arbre à regarder les étoiles. C'est tellement étrange comme situation. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis…

_**Have you ever been in love**_

_As-tu déjà été amoureux_

Je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste, je ne peux que rester là complètement perdu dans tous ces nouveaux sentiments…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne sais plus…

_**You could touch the moonlight**_

_Tu pourrais toucher la lumière de la lune_

Je crois que je suis morte…Mon cœur a rompu les chaînes que je lui avait imposé. J'avais tellement peur de les perdrent que s'en était presque insensé.

_**When you heart is shooting stars**_

_Quand ton cœur est une étoile filante_

Je voulais tellement mourir. En finir avec cette vie qui ressemble à tout sauf à une vie. Et lui il m'a rattrapé. Je sais bien qu'il m'on laissé fuir. Ils sont beaucoup plus fort que ça d'habitude. Je le sais…

_**You're holding heaven in your arms**_

_Tu tiens le paradis dans tes bras_

Je ne sais plus ce que je dois dire, faire ou penser…

_**Have you ever been so in love ?**_

_As-tu déjà été si amoureux ?_

Quand il était là, étendu sur le sol…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris j'ai perdu les pédales. Je voulais tellement le sauver et je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi…Comme si c'était mon devoir de le faire…J'aurais pu oser n'importe quoi. Je me serais jeté dans un combat perdu d'avance, j'aurais fait les choses les plus belles comme les plus ignobles…

_**Have you ever walked on air, **_

_As-tu déjà marché sur l'air_

_**Ever felt like you were dreamin'**_

_Te sentir un jour comme dans un rêve_

Qu'est-ce qui m'as pris ?

_**When you never thought it could**_

_Quand tu n'avais jamais pensé que c'était possible_

Je crois que je sais ce qui m'a pris…Il y a eu comme un révolte en moi. Je me suis insurgé contre la vie que je menais et contre sa mort ! Tous ces sentiments qui se sont réveillés en même temps…La colère, la rage, l'espoir…

_**But it really feels that good**_

_Mais on se sent tellement bien_

Comme s'il avait était l'univers pour moi et que tout s'écrouler…

_**Have you ever been in love ?**_

_As-tu déjà été amoureux ?_

Déjà quand il m'a attaqué je n'ai pas pu le frapper…Ce que j'ai mal jouer et me suis mal battu ! C'était effroyable tant de maladresse moi qui suit beaucoup plus agile d'habitude.

_**Have you ever been in love**_

_As-tu déjà été amoureux_

Je ne pensais pas cela un jour possible…Espérer que quelqu'un vive…

_**You could touch the moonlight**_

_Tu pourrais toucher la lumière de la lune_

_**When you heart is shooting stars**_

_Quand ton cœur est une étoile filante_

J'ai l'impression d'être libérer d'un poids…

_**You're holding heaven in your arms**_

_Tu tiens le paradis dans tes bras_

_**Have you ever been in love ?**_

_As-tu déjà été si amoureux ?_

Qu'est-ce que je raconte…Ce n'ai jamais qu'un rêve issu d'un dossier. Un rêve qui a failli tourner au cauchemar. Il n'existe pour moi que dans la salle d'archives.

_**The time I spent waiting for something**_

_Le temps que je passais à attendre quelque chose_

Ses lèvres étaient quand même douces.

_**That was heaven sent**_

_C'était un cadeau du ciel_

Mais à quoi je pense moi ? C'est la première fois que je suis comme ça…Non pas la première, une fois je crois…J'ai l'impression de me réveiller dans un corps et une existence qui n'est pas la mienne après un long sommeil.

_**When you find it don't let go**_

_Quand tu le trouves ne le laisse pas partir_

J'ai l'impression de savoir des choses depuis le début au fond de moi et de me les être caché…

_**I know...**_

_Je sais…_

Moi qui ne crois pas en Dieu en tant normal vu le miracle qui s'est accomplie je me convertirai presque au Bouddhisme…Quoique je suis dégoûté des prêtres.

_**Have you ever said a prayer**_

_As-tu déjà adressé une prière_

C'est étrange. J'ai l'impression que ma façon de penser à totalement changé…J'ai dû craquer c'est sans doute la fatigue. Ou une deuxième chance…

_**And found that it was answered**_

_Et trouvé ce que tu avais demandé_

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Si je commençais par arrêter de pleurer…Je vais avoir les yeux rouges demain…

_**All my hope has been restored**_

_Tout mon espoir est revenu_

Demain…Depuis quand je me projette dans le futur ? Depuis quand j'espère voir arriver demain ? Depuis quand je ne souhaite plus…mourir ?

_**I ain't looking aymore**_

_Je ne suis plus entrain de regarder_

La mort me fait presque peur maintenant.

_**Have you ever been** **so in love...**_

_As-tu déjà été si amoureux…_

Mais ce qui me fait peur surtout dans l'immédiat c'est ce que je veux faire…Je n'ai pas tué Sanzo ikkou. Et « l'échec n'est pas une option » Alors où vais-je aller ?

_**Some place that you ain't leavin'**_

_Un endroit que tu ne quitterais pas_

J'irais peut-être chercher quelques affaires au château discrètement…je n'ai pas envie de me courber devant Cochue, je n'ai pas envie de me faire insulter de déchet ou d'ordure…

_**Somewhere you gonna stay**_

_Quelque part où tu vas rester_

Je crois que j'ai compris que je n'en étais pas une…

_**When you finally found the meanin'**_

_Quand tu as finalement trouvé le sens_

Je ferme les yeux et je n'ai pas peur…

_**Have you ever felt his way**_

_T'es-tu déjà senti comme ça_

Je crois que c'était un vaste mensonge, je ne craignais rien parce que je n'avais confiance en rien. Au fond j'avais peur d'être encore abandonner…

_**The time I spent waiting for something**_

_Le temps que je passais à attendre quelque chose_

_**That was heaven sent**_

_C'était un cadeau du ciel_

D'être seule à nouveau…être seule…toujours seule…

_**When you find it don't let go**_

_Quand tu le trouves ne le laisse pas partir_

Seule…

_**I know...**_

_Je sais…_

Il faudrait peut-être que j'arrêtes de fixer cette photo de Goku. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça que je pleure.

'**_Cause have you ever been in love_**

_Car as-tu déjà été amoureux_

_**You could touch the moonlight**_

_Tu pourrais toucher la lumière de la lune_

Je pleure mais je n'ai pas mal…

_**You can even reach for the stars**_

_Tu peux même avoir les étoiles_

_**Doesn't matter near or far**_

_Proche ou éloigné ça n'a pas d'importance_

Je me sens même plutôt bien…Comme un soldat au repos après une bataille trop longue.

_**Have you ever been so in love**_

_As-tu déjà été si amoureux_

_**Have you ever been in love**_

_As-tu déjà été amoureux_

_**Have you ever been in love**_

_As-tu déjà été amoureux_

En fait…je pleure de joie…je crois

_**So in love…**_

_Si amoureux…_

**..:°:..**

Le coma dans lequel j'étais plongé s'est dissipé. Je marche toujours un peu dans le brouillard mais ça va toujours mieux qu'il n'y a quelques temps. Je ne pensais pas que ça faisait autant de bien de passer ses journées assis dans l'herbe à dormir. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer…D'ailleurs rentrer où ? De retourner à Tenjiku serait plus exact ! D'ailleurs je crois que j'ai compris pourquoi on appelait Togenkyo le paradis terrestre…Ce paradis là me convient très bien ! Mais je dois y retourner…

J'entre dans le château et là je me rappelle à quelle point il est glauque. Je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : sortir. Je ne veux pas qu'ils m'emprisonnent à nouveau. Je croise Nî et son lapin. Je voudrais lui arracher la tête…Pas au lapin à Nî !

Nî : Tu as lamentablement échoué à ce que je vois…

Je le fusille du regard et passe à côtés de lui. Il s'éloigne un peu quelque peu surpris de ma réaction et m'interpelle.

Nî : Tu ne sortiras peut-être pas d'ici vivante Micha…

Je n'ai que faire de ses menaces. Je marche de plus en plus vite vers la chambre, entre, prends mes affaires et me dirige vers une sortie annexe du château. Là je vois Kokaidji qui se fait engueuler par Cochue. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire à Kokaidji, je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler pour qu'il comprenne que sa gentillesse si discrète m'a sauvé et que je lui revaudrait dans cette nouvelle vie que je m'offre. Cochue me voit et interrompt sa conversation. Elle me regarde hautainement et lorsque je passe près d'eux elle m'interpelle...Elle aussi. J'adresse un sourire à Kokaidji avant de poser mes yeux sur Cochue…Heureusement qu'elle a un échafaud parce que je fais sa taille !

Cochue : C'était une pitoyable débandade que tu as subi ! Que t'avais-je dis avant de partir ?

Moi : Je ne sais plus mais je sais ce que moi j'ai oublié de dire…

Cochue : C'est à dire ?

Moi : Vas te faire foutre !

Je me retourne après avoir admiré la tête déconfite de cette chère Cochue. C'est fou le bien que ça fait de lui dire ses 4 vérités…J'enviais Kokaidji, maintenant il n'est plus l'heure de l'envié mais d'agir comme lui. La tête haute, le dos droit , le regard vers l'horizon.

Effectivement je ne suis pas sortie vivante de ce château, Nî. Quand j'ai foulé le sable gris du Tenjiku c'était pour partir loin après m'être réveillé d'un terrible cauchemar dont tu étais le maître…Je ne m'appel plus Micha maintenant, la métamorphose est trop avancé…Je m'appelle…

**..:°:..**

Goku : Blue j'ai faim !

Je sursaute lorsqu'il m'appel alors que j'étais en tête-à-tête avec mes pensées.

Moi : …

Bon ok j'ai compris j'arrive.

Après avoir quitté le château d'Hoto j'ai marcher et vagabonder pendant plusieurs semaines avant de rencontrer Heaven qui se bourrait la gueule dans un bar (je vous dispense de tout commentaire quant à mes fréquentations) et elle devint ma première amie. Ensemble nous avons décidés de venir squatté avec le Sanzo ikkou (heureusement que j'avais caché mon visage…). Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour en arriver là mais je sais toujours pourquoi…Parce que je suis tombé, un soir, sur un petit singe aux yeux dorés qui m'a réveillé. Alors j'ai décidé qu'il serait mon prince charmant…Comme je l'avais décidé avant de le rencontrer (le syndrome blanche neige que voulez vous). Je ne sais pas quel prix je vais payer pour mon éveil mais je sais qu'un jour où l'autre il faudra passer à la caisse pour toutes ces vies que j'ai prit. Je dois assumez les actes de Micha. Je ne crois toujours pas aux contes de fées où on a une vie belle et lumineuse…Je ne crois toujours pas au sauveur mais je me suis rendu compte que j'en avait plusieurs…Kokaidji, Goku, Heaven…Je dois être quelqu'un qui a un besoin maladif d'être sauvé…Alors maintenant, en attendant que le grand chef vienne me juger et me faire payer le prix d'après la sacro-sainte loi du karma…Je deviens moi aussi un sauveur !

**°****°°°°°**

**Fin alternative : **

A peine ai-je fouler du pied le sable du Tenjiku que des cris s'élèvent derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit des archets, des milliers d'archets aux fenêtre du château…Une pluie de flèches volent dans le ciel et s'abattent sur moi me pourfendant de toutes parts. Mon sang gicle une fois de plus hors de mon corps et je vois le ciel nuageux et gris tourner. Alors je suis entrain de mourir pour de bon…Une deuxième salve me touche, mon cœur est transpercé…Quelle acharnement maître…quelle acharnement…Enfin bon…Je suis morte m'y voilà…J'ai payé le prix de ses vies que j'ai prit…Je ne reverrais plus les visage du Sanzo ikkou…J'ai mal…Qu'on en finisse…Alors c'est ça la mort ? Mais je ne suis pas triste de mourir…Je suis libre ! Plus libre que les oiseaux. Alors mourir, si c'est une délivrance, ça ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de différence avec la liberté que je viens d'acquérir…Car dès que j'ai posé le premier pied sur le Tenjiku j'ai su que ça allait finir comme ça… Dès que j'ai posé le dernier pied sur le Tenjiku j'étais libre…J'ai même changer de prénom…Voyons…Le ciel est si gris ici…Un ciel c'est fait pour être bleu alors…Blue…J'aime beaucoup…C'est tout noir d'un coup…Quelqu'un à éteins le soleil ?

**°****°°°°°**

**-**

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Voilà encore un mélodrame avec une fin alternative cruelle…Honnêtement si Blue n'étais pas un personnage à part entière de mes fics et que je n'aimais pas ce personnage j'aurais remplacer la fin par la fin alternative que je trouve plus approprié…Ca devait ce finir mal… En fait prenez la version que vous préférez mais l'alternative n'a pas d'incidence sur les autres récits Et aussi vive les points de suspensions…

Alors comment avez-vous trouvez ? Oui l'auteur est toujours aussi névrosé ça c'est sûr…J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé le réveil de Blue trop brusque mais pour ma défense…Elle était tellement enfoncer fallait bien al sortir de là un de ces 4 !

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
